The Oath
by MelloOwns
Summary: Morgana's hurt towards her sister's betrayal has finally grown strong enough that the Spear of Vengeance can no longer ignore her. Will Kalista be able to convince the fallen angel to give up her soul in exchange for Kayle's, or can Morgana save the specter's soul before she's forced to give up her own?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is a story I started working on a little while ago. I've gotten a decent bit of the way into it, but thought I may be more inclined to finish it if I started uploading it as I was going. Anyways, I'l try to update this regularly until it's done, but no promises.

-Mello 3

* * *

Chapter 1-

"We must speak."

Morgana inhaled deeply, irritated. Had she been unable to feel the air around her pulse with dark energy when her uninvited guest arrived, the seething command likely would have startled her. On a typical evening, the small garden behind her quaint home would be empty and quiet, save the slight noises emanating from the native fauna and the scent that came from the surrounding plant life, sweet and subtle. Not now though. Even without opening her eyes she knew the air was thick enough to slice with a blade, all white noise muted as though the dense atmosphere was shoving it down into the soil.

The purple-haired woman nonchalantly cracked an eye open, not particularly threatened by the voice. Or voices? She couldn't really tell. All she could discern was that someone was _not_ in a cheerful mood. The realization that her surroundings were literally covered in a heavy blue-green fog surprised her a bit, and she quickly forced her vision to adjust. Morgana sat up in her hammock as her gaze settled upon the source of the intrusion.

"Do we now?" the seated woman responded flatly, her voice laced with the remnants of sleep after being abruptly awoken. She stretched her deep-violet, nearly colorless wings out behind her as she tried to process what exactly she was looking at. A tall, thin woman stood in the center of her clearing, a sickly turquoise glow crackling from her translucent blue skin. Long, sleek, black hair streamed out from where it was held beneath her decorated headpiece, and it seemed to flow in a wind that wasn't present. Archaic, copper tinted armor adorned her emaciated figure, but more notable were the numerous gouges spread across her breastplate, each one fitted with a ghastly ornate spear.

The apparition's gleaming teal eyes narrowed. "Tell us," the woman's many voices echoed out accusatively, "how might one soul harbor so much resentment, pain, yet do nothing about it?"

"Excuse me, but my soul is no one's business save my own," the fallen angel responded tersely. She stepped down into the cool grass, confidently pacing step after step towards her offender until she remained only an arm's length from the being. The chill that radiated from the spirit was unnatural and pierced rather quickly through her flesh, but that wasn't going to prevent her from haughtily standing her ground.

"It becomes our business when you interfere with our work."

Morgana rolled her shimmering violet eyes, a small smirk played across her lips. "And how exactly might _I_ be doing that?"

"Of that we are not sure. Such is why we are here. We cannot discern the nature of your troubles, only that your hurt resonates _so_ loudly in our thoughts that you have managed to drown out the pleas of the betrayed. How?" The icy blue gaze never pulled from her own, the penetrating feeling becoming slightly unsettling.

Knowing this was getting her nowhere, again Morgana breathed deeply, with much more focus than the last. She steeled herself for what would come next. Instead of a response she quickly let forth magical, illusionary chains, temporarily linking herself with the other as she plummeted hard within the mind of the specter before her.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

It was madness. Utter chaos. There was no better way to describe it.

After Morgana had decided to leave her complicated celestial life behind, she began to better understand what went on within the minds of mortals. But this… this was something else entirely. She was certainly not in the mind of a single being, but a mental prison, filled to the brim with captured, anguished souls. Within each metaphoric cell drifted a one-track-mind entity of hate or anger or disgust, whichever emotion drove them as their lives ended.

She felt a slight pull, as though she was being guided through the void by some unseen force. Farther and farther she sank into the darkness until she hit what felt like bottom. Her innate affinity for the dark was the only thing keeping her from panic, anyone else likely would have suffocated beneath the confining blackness.

A short, ornate pillar appeared in the center of the abyss, and it called to her. The mage knew the feeling well, as an ailing aura of betrayal and hatred rolled in waves from a roughly carved, golden crystal that floated above the pedestal. It took but a brush of her fingertips across the gleaming stone for the memories to come pouring out, filling the emptiness around her with illustrations of what she assumed to be this woman's past. Within the images she found a loyal, dedicated soldier. A pure soul who wanted nothing more than protect those close to her.

_But none of _this_ explains how she became…_that_,_ she mumbled internally as she absorbed the recalled fragments that surrounded her. _There must be something else_. Her gaze fell upon a projection which replayed crystal clear, unlike some of the hazier bits of memories she'd come across so far.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

_A battle hardened, beautiful woman strode proudly across the shoreline, her black tresses dancing in the ocean's breeze, a single ship rocking on the nearby waves. The mist that spun off the choppy water caught the sun's rays, bathing the entirety of the seaside in a warm, yellow light. The bronze hue of her head and chest pieces gleamed as she held her head high. _

_Behind her followed a small infantry of men and women, all dressed in similar, slightly less decorative armor than her. Flanking them were a few men of cavalry and heading them stood an intimidatingly built man whose head was wreathed with a sleek gem inlaid crown. A lifeless body was cradled within his arms as they approached the elegant looking individuals waiting for them at the foot of a massive, intricately carved marble gate. _

_"__I demand your cooperation! My wife, she must be helped," the nobleman pleaded commandingly._

_"__We cannot reverse death, for it is not our place."_

_A few moments of silence passed. The tension so thick it was nearly visible._

_"You _will_ bring her back or you will be cut down! All of you!" the man hissed out through gritted teeth, his entire figure shaking with rage._

_The guard at the front of the group was clearly shaken as he tried to formulate a response gentle enough to quell the man's anger. "I-I'm sorry, but as we've said there's n-nothing that can be done for her now."_

_"Kalista," his order was clear and brief, "kill them all."_

_"W-wait, what?" the head woman choked defensively, not expecting such a morbid request. "I cannot... w-will not. They are innocent people, they have families! They do not deserve this."_

_"SILENCE," the man's order boomed. "Hecarim, it seems my niece is no longer worthy of her duties. End her, then them."_

_Before the woman even had the opportunity to protest, a wicked smile spread across the jaw of one of the horse riders, as though he knew this moment would one day come. He instantly drew his spear and without a drop of hesitation, drove it through her chest. _

_She tried vehemently to scream, but all that came out were a few forced choking sounds, accompanied by a thick trail of crimson. All her pride could not keep her on her feet, and she dropped to her knees upon the white stone terrace, helpless as streams of tears cascaded down her pale cheeks. Following a quick nod from the assailant, the remaining soldiers drew spears and repeated the process, one after another adding to the growing mass, all while the native men were brutally massacred. Finally, she collapsed, blood emptying out of her lifeless body into a pool beneath her, the pain never leaving her crystal blue irises, before everything went black._

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

"Hmm, well _that_ certainly was something," Morgana stated after she opened her eyes to face the ghoulish woman once again, already in the process of grounding herself back in reality. She had heard tales of this being but was never one to put much weight into such stories.

"What was that?!" the ethereal woman bellowed. "You think you may just toy with us in such a ma-"

The purple-haired woman cut her off, her wispy lavender glare attempting to match that of the other. "Lady of Vengeance, you must believe me when I say that I _highly _doubt my curiosity would have been sated unless I found answers to those questions myself. Now, why are you here? I've not requested your… well… services," her eyes squinted a bit to give the simple word the weight it deserved, "which if I understand it, is typically _required_ to be graced with your presence?"

"As we mentioned previously, you are far too deafening. Our summons cannot be heard over whatever it is that ravages your conscience," the spirit hissed, her frustration becoming apparent. "All you need do is speak the oath, mortal, and your troubles dissipate."

Despite her best efforts, Morgana couldn't stop the laughter that burst from her chest. "HA. I'm flattered, but no. Mortality, as much as I'd prefer it, is not within my reach. The angry black wings or glowing purple eyeballs didn't tip you off?" she chuckled sarcastically as she gestured to the massive feathered limbs behind her.

"Perhaps we must have been too distracted by our situation to have had considered that." The creature broke eye contact for the first time since she arrived, her bare feet beginning to walk her in circles around the garden. She gently removed one of the spectral spears from her torso and began to twirl it mindlessly, occasionally giving a practice thrust here and there. The display could almost be interpreted as playful had Morgana known nothing about the woman's past. "Still," she hummed as she paced, "your soul yearns for revenge. Allow us to ease your pain."

"Oh, Kalista… and to be clear I do mean the thousand-angry-souls Kalista, not the pure-souled, pre-curse Kalista you've seemingly repressed, _no offense_. I don't trust that we walk the same path when it comes to retribution," the winged woman responded softly as she twirled her fingers around the stem of a magenta colored rose from a nearby bush and plucked it. "You see, I love this world and those who walk it, believe it or not. And as we both know, sometimes those people act in immoral ways. This is the nature of humans. But do they not deserve a chance to atone, to have their actions understood?"

"No." The response was instant, absolute, and if the mage was being honest, a bit intimidating. "They were given their chance when given life. To act immorally towards others is to relinquish that privilege. Have you no such wish towards those who tainted your livelihood? Stole from you your sanity?"

"I wish many things upon them, but death is not one."

"We see," the black-haired woman responded simply, taking a minute to ponder. "However, unfortunately for you, we shall remain until your dissonance has been resolved, as there is no place for us before then. Given time, even _you _may yet accept the pact."

Morgana chuckled, quickly dismissing her comment about the oath. _I could use a distraction, _she considered._ It has been quite some time since I brought a wayward soul back from the brink of insanity, and this one seems more than worthy of redemption._

"I welcome your company," the fallen angel declared with a smile. "And perhaps, _given time_, you may yet find an opportunity to see what a tormented soul can become with a bit of rehabilitation."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"_Must_ you do that now?" Morgana mumbled out from where her chin was tucked into her large, plush blanket. She squinted her eyes open and found beams of soft moonlight still streaming in through the bedroom window. Only a few hours had passed since she had settled into sleep. Across the small, mahogany paneled room, Kalista sat at a simple two-person table. Blue fingers knocked lightly but steadily against the wooden surface, her gaze shifting to settle on the mage

"Do what?"

"The tapping," she sighed heavily, brushing the hair out of her face and propping herself up on a forearm.

"Apologies. We are not attuned to such prolonged feelings of... impatience," the long turquoise fingers stilled. "What do we call you?" the apparition asked, breaking the silence.

The fallen angel shrugged. "I've had many titles over the years. Of late, most refer to me as The Veiled One, though you may call me Morgana if that suits you."

The specter nodded softly. "Morgana, you say you are not mortal. Do you _require _sleep?"

"No, sleep isn't a necessity, but I like it. Helps pass the time, makes me feel like I belong here," she trailed off as she lifted her free hand to point a finger at Kalista's chest, choosing to do some prodding of her own. "The spears. Are they functional? Last night you were able to brandish one. "

It was eerie, the mage thought, how they seemed to simply phase through everything, as they did presently with the chair back. Though she was able to learn about what the woman was like in life and the cause of her passing, she knew nothing about her undeath or how she came into her title as the Lady of Vengeance, and curiosity usually did get the better of her.

"Care to find out?" the woman responded with a smirk as she materialized a ghostly javelin in her hand and teasingly lined up a shot at the woman on the bed. "All it requires _is one... simple… request_."

Morgana was slightly stunned_. Did the rage filled vengeance demon actually just jest at her?_

"Kidding," the soldier chuckled before a response could be given. Without warning, she loosed her projectile. The spectral weapon nearly grazed the fallen angel's cheek, sapping the heat from the side of her face as it passed before driving itself into the wall behind her bed, causing wood chips to flake down into her wings.

The purple-haired woman pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Was destroying my lovely paneling _really_ necessary?" she huffed as she flipped onto her back to get a better look at the object.

"You asked."

She considered continuing the argument, but her attention was quickly drawn elsewhere. The shaft of the translucent blue-green spear was rather simplistic, but the hooked blade was nothing short of masterwork quality. _At least the segment not wedged deep within my nice wood wall,_ the mage grumbled internally. Cautiously she reached a hand towards it, hovering a few inches away. The teal mist that tumbled from the shaft clung hungrily to her palm, the cold she knew to brace for accompanying it. It stung, but nothing unbearable.

After a few moments, she gently rested her fingertips on the surface, not knowing what to expect. Though the handle appeared to be carved from wood, it felt more like smooth, icy steel. Throughout her entire life, she'd never quite experienced anything like it.

Before she could wrap her fingers around the shaft, her hand slipped through it, as though nothing was there. She abruptly turned her head to glare at its owner, a slight pout appearing on her face.

The Lady of Vengeance tried to hide her small smirk as she feigned ignorance, her gaze temporarily fixated on nothing out the window.

"Fine… we'll allow it," the apparition declared after a few moments, voice laced with amusement, as he eyes fell back on the mage.

Morgana adjusted her attention back on the weapon, accompanied by both hands. She tried to gently remove it from the wood but found little success. From the corner of her vision, she watched as Kalista motioned slightly, the spear withdrawing itself from the wood and levitating above her lap.

"Do you know how you earned your spears?" she asked quietly, hoping not to rekindle any bad memories.

"Earned them? We... believe we have always carried them?"

The mage shook her head gently, not drawing her vision from the item. "When I read your soul, what could you see?"

Kalista closed her eyes, brow creased as she sat rooted in thought. "… Nothing? It was dark. We could…_ feel_ your intrusion, however."

"Strange," she mumbled, eyes finally meeting the soldier's again. "Normally the host can view the fragments of their past as I can. It's part of my restoration process. How is one expected to fix their problems if unable to see where they went wrong? Though, _your_ mind is not like other minds. It makes sense that my methods might take differently…"

"Take care with that blade, Morgana, lest you have reconsidered our proposition."

She hadn't noticed how her fingertips were absentmindedly tracing the spear head's filigree. "You require an oath to take a soul, yes?"

"To acquire a new oathbound? Correct. However, such does not brand blood drawn outside of our pledge invaluable."

The mage nodded in understanding, her touch growing more disciplined. A few moments passed before she held up the weapon for Kalista to reclaim. "Thank you. I much appreciate your honesty. And what about you? Does your body behave like your spears?"

Instead of voicing her response, the specter dissipated into a cold haze, reforming practically instantly, now seated neatly atop the foot of her bed.

"I'll take that as a yes," the fallen angel chuckled as she placed the object down beside the other, folding her wings over her uncovered arms in attempt negate a bit of the temperature drop the mist must have caused. "You know, for a fury-filled vengeance ghost, you're much more cooperative than I would have expected."

Her guest smirked. "It is not often we require another's aid. We assume _not _being insufferable increases our odds of success."

"It certainly doesn't hurt."

"We have questions about you as well, Morgana, if you will," Kalista asked as she motioned for the spear to rejoin the others in her chest.

"I promise I will try," the mage responded simply, folding her hands in her lap.

"Who are you? _What _are you?"

The mage sighed. The questions were not unexpected, she just wasn't entirely sure where to start. Her past was a long, convoluted mess and just the simple thought of beginning to pick it apart was exhausting. _It would be unfair to deny her the answers she seeks though, when she was so candid with me, _she reasoned to herself.

"Kalista, do you read?"

The soldier raised an eyebrow, clearly caught a bit off guard. "We have not had need of late, but we are proficient. Why do you ask?"

"I think I may have means to both answer your questions and sate your boredom," Morgana responded as she hopped down from her bed and strode to the far wall of her bedroom, beckoning the spirit with a finger, "come."

The purple-haired woman slid open the large mahogany panel, revealing an impressive collection of books and scrolls. "Now, where are they…?" she muttered almost inaudibly while glancing through the small library. "…Ah, these'll do," the mage confirmed after a few minutes of sifting, pulling two old leather-bound tomes from the shelves. The first was a dusty aged text, _The History of the Early Demacian Settlements: Vol III _scribed across the front cover, and the second, a noticeably newer manuscript, had no inscription.

"This," Morgana said as she set the Demacian book on the table, "is where you may learn about me. It's a start anyways. You'll likely find it to be terribly biased, _and it is_, but I believe it'll be of more value to you as such. It's somewhat incomplete and I will answer any questions you have to the best of my ability after. Now _this_," she added as she placed the second tome beside the other, "I know you didn't ask, but this is where you may _possibly_ learn about _you_. They're legends and myths from the Shadow Isles. I've not read it myself, and it's a work of fiction so it may be a bit tough to gauge the accuracy, but frequently stories like these are based in some small vein of truth. Perhaps you'll discover something?"

The mage looked up from the table, wanting to ensure her solution to Kalista's questions was satisfactory. The apparition nodded in understanding, taking a seat and opening the cover of the Demacian tome. "And what shall you do while we read?"

"The one thing I've been wanting to do all night," Morgana teased. "Sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Small specks of sunlight flittered in through the open window, illuminating the drifting particles of pollen that coasted on the warm spring breeze. After the mild winter, the treetop canopy above the cottage and surrounding overgrowth was already dense enough to insulate Morgana's home from most of the forest's sounds. Though she didn't particularly mind the noise, the cozy feeling the silence created was relaxing.

Old floorboards creaked slightly as she stepped down atop of them, adjusting her black tank top and shorts that had scrunched up while she slept. She started making her bed, until she recalled the night prior. Head swiveling, her guest nor her books were anywhere to be found. _Maybe she decided that sister isn't worth her time either_, she chuckled inwardly, choosing to ignore the state of her comforter and instead heading to the kitchen.

The mage grabbed a glass half-full of water along with a handful of dark crimson berries before moving to her usual lounging space in her backyard. She stopped still in her back doorway, forced to stifle a laugh.

Kalista was perched in her swing, one book tucked in her lap while her face was buried in the other on Demacian lore. Her brow was slightly furrowed as she read, her concentration never breaking as Morgana quietly tiptoed into the grassy clearing and laid down, not wanting to disturb the specter. The fallen angel would have had a difficult time convincing herself that this was the same fuming woman who appeared here yesterday, were she not blue or transparent or impaled by a quarter of a dozen spears.

A sweet floral smell filled the air, the circumference of the garden decorated with flourishing rose bushes and lilac trees. She speculated on which complicated pieces of her past the woman across from her had so far uncovered. _Has she discovered how _great_ my sister is and how _horrible_ I am yet? _Though her thoughts were laced with sarcasm, she couldn't ignore the slight pangs of worry that creeped through her. The mage somewhat hoped she might see through the inflated tales written about her, but rarely was that the case.

"Morgana? Have you been there long?" Kalista said as she sat herself upright in the hammock's rope netting, interrupting her thoughts. "We shall move, we intended only to avoid disturbing your sl-"

"Oh no! It's fine! Please stay," the mage insisted as she flung a few berries into her mouth and dug her toes into the grass. "For a second I thought I'd already scared you away."

The specter blinked at her a few times; a blank look plastered on her face. "The disconsolate angel with sister-issues and outrageous bedhead believed that _she_ had scared off the undead vengeance spirit who exists exclusively to purge the souls of traitors and the betrayed. Hilarious."

"I…"

Morgana was genuinely speechless. She found herself staring back at Kalista, unable to formulate any form of verbal response as she slowly brought a hand to her head and self-consciously patted her purple tresses. _O-okay… she's not entirely wrong… or I guess wrong at all_, she rationalized as she processed the harsh truths the apparition just heaved at her.

"So," the mage said after an extended silence, unable to generate any viable comeback. "… I, um, take it you've read the important parts then?"

Kalista nodded. "However, we did notice the single-sidedness you had mentioned. We presume there is more to you than the nonsense the Demacian scribes have penned?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. My sister and my mother, they… tore my family apart. They both just abandoned my father and I like we were nothing to them." Morgana absentmindedly plucked strand after strand of grass from the soil, feeling too exposed to make eye contact.

"All you mus-"

"Don't say it," the mage begged softly. "It's just… not that simple. Kayle was always the one to take the easy way out, just smite those who don't agree with her. _Done._ But I can't bring myself to sink to her level. People are worth more than that, they deserve a chance to right their wrongs."

The specter disappeared and reappeared seated on the ground at her feet.

"And you would sooner live the remainder of your life, long as that may be, obtaining no retribution for the agony you have endured?"

Morgana lifted her gaze from the ground, sad purple eyes meeting confused blue ones, a tear making its way down each pale cheek. "I don't have a choice."

"… you are crying. I did not intend to upset you." A small hint of uncharacteristic concern flashed across Kalista's face, before it was gone and the cold stare of the apparition the mage was used to had returned.

"What did you just say?" the purple-haired woman murmured insistently as she quickly sat up onto her knees, her face inches from the other's as she desperately searched blue eyes for that look again.

Kalista did not waver, clearly not bothered by Morgana's lack of concern for her personal space. "What? That you would choose to liv- "

"N-no… no. Not that. After that?"

"We spoke no more. What are you on about?"

"You said… you…" the mage's voice trailed off as realization hit her like a tidal wave. "You're in there," she mumbled, nearly inaudibly. Her hands shot up to grasp the specters cheeks and she struggled to peer into her as though she was some sort of crystal ball.

Kalista dispersed into mist and reformed a few feet back, her stance defensive. "Have you gone mad?!"

"Let me go back in," Morgana begged softly as she began to slowly re-approach the other. "Please?"

The spirit materialized a spear and trained it on the mage. "Are you crazy?! Go back where?"

"Your mind… I have to go back!"

"Absolutely not! We will not permit such invasion agai- "

"Please… I'll do anything!"

The silence that filled the clearing was chilling. The fallen angel instantly realized what she had unintentionally implied. Kalista strolled towards her, twirling the projectile with practiced ease, an eyebrow raised, and a smirk plastered across her jaw.

"_There_ it is. Anything?"

Morgana sighed deeply. She wasn't entirely willing to give up her soul, but after witnessing that brief flash of the real Kalista, she was confident that she could solve the apparition before she could take her, given the right conditions.

The mage adjusted herself and cleared her throat, standing up a bit straighter as she prepared her words carefully, unwilling to leave any loopholes in her notion. "I'd like to propose a deal."

"Our specialty," the specter chuckled as she grabbed Morgana's hand and clasped her delicate pale fingers around the spear's shaft.

"You complete three requests, stated as such, of my choosing, my time and place. The first, I request uninhibited access to your mind when and how I want. The other two will be determined when I see fit. Failure to satisfy any request while there are appropriate means to do so nullifies this agreement. Upon fulfillment of the third request…" the mage closed her eyes and breathed deeply, the weight of what she was about to do sinking in, "my soul is yours. Whether you hunt my sister is your choice. I will not wish that upon her, regardless of the torment she's inflicted."

A few moments passed before Kalista finally nodded. "We accept your terms, Morgana." The specter's gaze settled on the spear briefly before meeting hers again. "Our contract must be sealed in blood. Be mindful, this may sting a bit."

The mage didn't need any more explanation as she placed the cool blade of the weapon in her hand. Carefully she clenched her fingers around the faux-steel and pulled the edge across her palm. The icy burn that afflicted her as the projectile's mist poured into the wound and exploded through her body caught her off guard, despite the warning. She could see the blue racing; running through the veins beneath her skin, and she was not strong enough to bite back the ear-piercing shriek that forced itself out of her throat. The atmosphere surrounding her became fuzzy as her knees gave out and gravity took hold.

"Pact accepted."

Her world faded to black before she could hit the ground.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Morgana blinked, the dizziness that filled her mind becoming apparent as she tried to focus on her surroundings. She couldn't remember getting into bed, but she was there now. A dull ache lingered throughout her limbs before the sudden recollection of how she ended up in this state struck her. The mage flung her torso to the side of her bed as she dry-heaved, not wanting to soil her bedding in the event that she vomited. Her coughing fit was brief, but enough to empower the headache she was already nursing.

"A _bit_?" the purple-haired woman hissed once she noticed Kalista seated across her room yet again. "Only a _bit_?!"

The spirit shrugged somewhat apologetically. "We were not certain. We have never bound without acquiring the martyr's soul before, and your soul, it is… _powerful_."

"You can feel it?"

"Of course. While we do not yet possess it, your soul is sworn to us. It shall remain tied until the contract is either broken or met."

"Good, okay, and that means you must stay?" Morgana questioned, her mood lightening as she considered how she could now approach the task of reaching the real Kalista.

"Yes," the spirit confirmed, her confusion apparent, "though you seem… unusually pleased for someone who has just bargained her soul away."

"Even though sometimes you're sort of rude and pushy, you've been a wonderful distraction from the lonely life I've been living. I'm glad you're here."

"… You _do_ recall that we are _only_ here to convince you to act upon your sister's betrayal, correct? We are not your friend."

The mage laughed and rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore the specter's selfish comment. "Yeah, I know, but from what it sounds like, you're stuck now. And to be honest, that's much more than anyone has done for me since… well, a _very_ long time. So, thank you. Now I believe you owe me something."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –

"Are you ready?"

The fallen angel sat cross-legged on her bedroom floor, the spirit she was now bound to mirroring the position directly in front of her. Morgana placed both her hands out in front of her, wordlessly requesting the other's in return. The long, shallow incision on her left palm had closed, but rather than a healing flesh wound, a ghastly blue streak lay in its place. While she didn't require physical contact to enter someone's mind, it always seemed easier when she did.

"Yes, considering we do not have substantial choice in the matter," the spirit responded casually, obliging her offer.

The mage nodded her appreciation at Kalista's cooperation. "At least _this_ shouldn't cause you crippling pain," she chuckled, before casting herself into the mind of the other.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

The apparition's conscience felt as it did the first time, though the soul wisps appeared to be significantly more pacified. The artificial corridors seemed less like an endless labyrinth, and it required minimal effort for her to search out the crystal she had located before.

The darkness parted and she found herself, once again, standing face-to-face with the amber shard. She wasn't entirely sure what the next step was, locating a soul hidden within a host was completely foreign to her. The mage cupped her hands around the gem, not noticing before how warm it was.

"Kalista? Are you in here?" Morgana asked hesitantly, her inquiry addressed nowhere specific. "I-I'm not really sure where else to look, but I _know _you're in here somewhere."

"Why would you do that to yourself?"

Morgana's heart nearly burst from her chest in shock as the voice spoke softly from behind her. A single voice, not the countless echoed voices she'd become accustomed to. She spun around to locate the source, only to find herself staring into the worried, ocean-blue eyes of the woman she had observed in the memory fragments.

"I-"

Before Morgana could formulate an answer, the soldier grabbed her hand and lightly traced her fingertips over the haunting mark on her palm. The woman's flesh in this realm matched the soft ivory of that in her vision, rather than the unnatural blue of the specter she had entered. She noticed that aside from the skin and lack of spear wounds, there were little physical differences between this iteration of Kalista and her ghostly counterpart.

"How could you allow them to do this to you?" The question came out as a breathless whisper, and the mage could see the guilt in Kalista's eyes. "All they do is _hurt_, Morgana. I never intended for any of this to happen, to become... a monster."

"Of course you didn't!" Morgana assured her. "I've seen you, who you were, and this monster that houses you is _not you_."

"I am so sorry..." the warrior wept softly as the apology caught in her throat, ignoring the mage's rationality as her knees gave out. Morgana seized her easily, guiding her gently down to the invisible surface of the void. The fallen angel placed Kalista's head in her lap, her long purple fingernails running through silky black hair in an attempt to calm her down. Though the simple, brown leather pants and corset were also archaic, this was the first time she had seen the woman without her helmet and breastplate_. _

_She seems so fragile_, Morgana thought with a pang of pity after considering what the warrior's spirit would have had to go through to become so defeated. Minutes, perhaps hours, she wasn't entirely sure how much time had passed but eventually the soldier's breathing had settled.

"Why are you here?" Kalista asked as she righted herself, sweeping strands of stray hair out of her face, gaze meeting hers.

The mage responded with a shrug. "Well, to save you I suppose."

"Sure, but why? You keep no obligation."

"Because... when I sifted through your memories, I found this pure soul. One who was kind and loyal and strong, one who certainly doesn't deserve to be trapped in this incorporeal ball of hate for all eternity. Then, I saw that you were still in here, and I couldn't just do nothing."

"But your soul, Morg? Is it truly worth that?"

"As it stands, my soul is still my own. I'll get you out of here before it co-... wait, what did you just call me?"

"O-oh, I apologize, it was not my intention to offen-"

The fallen angel couldn't keep herself from bursting into laughter. "Stop that! I'm not offended, don't be ridiculous!" Morgana used a thumb to wipe the moisture that had formed at the corner of her eye. "I just _really_ wasn't expecting it, that's all. But nicknames aside, I don't think I have a lot of time while I'm in here. I believe the monstrous version of you is left in some strange state of limbo while I linger here, and I'm not willing to risk them nullifying our contract before I can get you out. I do have a few quick questions for you though, if that's okay?"

"Of course," Kalista agreed, hopping to her feet so she could pace through the nothingness. The woman didn't have her ethereal spears in this realm, but her battle training seemed to remain in all aspects of her. The semi-playful behavior she had exhibited in her yard the day before shone through here, as occasionally a small jaunt would make its way between her graceful steps

"Do you have any sort of consistent control over this vessel?"

Kalista shook her head, all traces of her recent breakdown now dissipated. "No, although on occasion I will be able to interact with the outside world for just a moment. Those instances are typically followed by an act or object which elicits a strong burst of emotion, such as when they had upset you."

"Was that the only time you've been able to see me?" Although the mage assumed this was not the case considering the specter had called her by name before she had the opportunity to properly introduce herself, she still wanted to paint a clearer line between both versions of Kalista.

"To simplify, I suppose it is like looking through a window. I have had vision of you this entire time, but while I can see everything through their eyes, I do not have any real influence over their actions."

"What do you know about what happened to you?"

"Nothing, really. Just that I was murdered by those I trusted. I… think I was brought back like this because I was so furious when I died, I could not control myself."

"It's not your fault, Kalista. Please don't blame yourself, your emotions were perfectly natural."

The specter gave a slight nod indicating that she understood, but the pained look in her eyes couldn't conceal the guilt she undoubtedly still felt.

"I'm assuming you're from the Shadow Isles?" Morgana asked, choosing to switch the subject. She acknowledged that there wasn't much value in trying to convince the warrior she was not in the wrong, sentiments such as those did not evaporate overnight.

"It was the Blessed Isles while I was alive, but yes, I believe that is what they have come to be called. But the Isles were not my home, only where I was transformed."

"Alright, I'll do some research on those, see if we can figure out why you are trapped in here."

"Morg, may I be honest with you?" Kalista's voice was hesitant and soft, as she considered the consequences of what she was about to admit.

"I'd much prefer it if you were," the fallen angel laughed, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

The specter sighed. "I have spent _so_ long in here dwelling on those hateful, vengeful emotions, and it is nothing personal, but I cannot bring myself to blindly trust you… not yet. I think maybe in time it is possible, but I do not understand why you are here. You owe me nothing, and I struggle to shake the feeling that I might be setting myself up to be hurt again. I am sorry, I thought it was fair for you to know."

"Listen, Kalista," Morgana said gently as she picked herself up off the surface of the void and positioned herself in front of the other woman. The soldier's gaze was apprehensively glued to the darkness below them, and the purple haired woman brought a hand up beneath her chin, lifting her face until their eyes met. "I understand and I would expect nothing more from you. I suppose it's easier for me because I _know_ you won't betray me. I've seen you and that's not who you are. I'm going to do everything in my power to get you out of this place, I promise you. But I should probably go now, I'll be back to check on you soon."

Kalista gave a small smile and nodded, before the void crumbled into harsh brightness as Morgana was shunted out of the spirit and back into the real world.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

The mage blinked her eyes, adjusting to the light of the room. No matter how many times she'd intertwined herself in the souls of other's, the process of re-acclimating to reality never seemed to become less disorienting. The sun outside was starting to dim to its calm evening glow, a reminder that the passage of time of while being soul bound traveled much more quickly.

Morgana glanced up and found the specter still seated in front of her. Rather than the relaxed, cross-legged position she had left her in, the spirit now sat curled up, legs pulled in tightly to her chest, forehead resting on her knees. Her long black tresses tumbled down covering the sides of her face, the tips barely dusting the floorboards. The headpiece she typically wore had been placed down beside her. Until now, the mage hadn't known if this iteration of the woman had tangible armor or clothing, let alone the ability to remove it.

"Kalista?" she asked after a few minutes, wanting to wait and see if the specter would rouse herself first. After receiving no response, she crawled to the woman's side and tenderly draped the loose strands of hair back behind her ear. Her eyes were closed, her expression held a faint trace of pained concentration. "Kalista," the purple-haired woman asked again, much more softly this time as though she was attempting to gently wake a sleeping child, "are you okay?"

"We… will be fine," the spirit whispered, nearly inaudibly. Her eyelids cracked open just a bit, hints of mist drifting from behind them, but Morgana was still able to tell that their normal icy blue glow was dulled.

"Well, you're not fine now. What happened?"

"We are not sure, but this process… it requires a great deal from us. Such subjugation is a rather foreign sensation, and it will take time for us to accommodate," Kalista explained as she slowly drew her head upright. A dense teal fog began to surround her, as though it was shielding her while her nerves attempted to mend. "We just hope you found what you were looking for."

Morgana smiled delicately, trying not to dwell on the likelihood that she'd likely have to put the other woman through this again. "I believe I have."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

"So… where exactly are we going? And why?" Kalista asked as she sat atop the edge of the kitchen's marble counter top, her long translucent legs dangling over the side.

Despite the near week that had passed since Morgana had last probed the woman's soul, she had yet to recover her former luminosity. The mage wasn't sure what, if anything, could help but it did force her to question how many more times she would be able to visit the warrior imprisoned within.

"We're sneaking into Demacia's inner city, though it's only a _we _if you desire it. You're under no obligation to come along if you don't wish." The mage glanced up at her briefly before continuing to pack more items into a nondescript, medium sized leather pack.

The winged woman picked up the short sleeved black shirt, black trousers, and spare set of undergarments that she had prepared for herself earlier in the morning from the table beside her and neatly arranged them next to the parchment, pens, and bed roll inside the satchel's main compartment. The outfit she was wearing was stylistically similar, plain and practical, though her current top was white and pants dark brown. Her hair was loosely pinned up atop her head, a look she rarely sported.

"Might this not end well for you?" The specter inquired as she mindlessly tapped her claw-like nails on the surface next to her. "They do not seem to think particularly favorably of you there."

"No, they don't, but we aren't technically doing anything wrong. My exile is self-imposed… more or less, and I'm entering the city limits under invitation of a Demacian noble, even if my visit _is_ a private affair between her and I. Also, while I assume this will not be an issue, I want confirmation that this visit will remain confidential."

"We gain nothing from sharing this information. You have our promise," Kalista reaffirmed with a nod. "Though you have yet to tell us why we are going."

"As you may have noticed I have quite the collection of books, but I seem to be lacking in a subject I've only recently taken a strong interest in. The libraries within Demacia, particularly one belonging to the noble Crownguard family, will hopefully provide me with what I'm looking for." She closed the bag and tossed it over a shoulder before taking up a dark gray cloak that had been lying over the arm of a nearby chair. The back of the floor-length shroud had two large holes incorporated into the design to allow for her wings to fit comfortably through them.

"Morgana, you have packed not a single weapon. Have you no concern for your safety?"

At first, the mage was confused by the inquiry before remembering that the specter had yet to see what she was capable of in combat. Rather than respond with words, the purple haired woman took this as an opportunity to flaunt her talents. She let out a sly laugh as her eyes lit up an effervescent fuchsia, swiftly raising up a hand and flicking it towards the specter. Before Kalista had a chance to react, a wave of deep violet cascaded from her fingertips. The rush of energy collided with the seated woman, taking the appearance of wispy chains that clung to her form, restricting her movement.

Morgana took a few steps positioned herself smugly between the still hanging knees of her victim, taking full advantage of her compromised position. The warrior attempted to feign indifference, her steady gaze not leaving Morgana's, but the mage could sense her subtly attempting to resist the restraints of her ethereal binding.

"Oh, dearest Kalista, I'm flattered that you're concerned about my well-being, but I do believe an ex-Targonian… aspect of justice, or whatever it was I was supposed to be, can handle herself." The mage drew a hand up and began playfully twirling a stray lock of long black hair around her middle and index finger. "I'm sure everything will be fine though, I'll have _the infamous_ Spear of Vengeance to protect me, now won't I?" The corner of her lips curled up ever so slightly as sarcasm dripped from her words.

The mage released her bindings but refused to step back from the specter. She was curious as to whether or not the other woman would lash out at her but was not particularly surprised when the attack never came.

"We seem to have underestimated you. We shall not repeat this mistake," the warrior said after a few moments before dissipating into mist and reappearing behind the winged woman. "Shall we be going?

Morgana simply nodded as she turned and made towards the front door, Kalista following closely behind.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

The spring air was beginning to cool as the sun dropped below the horizon, the first traces of starlight appearing in the cloudless sky. A nearly full moon was bright enough to softly illuminate their path, but neither of the supernatural women were required to rely on it as a guide. Subtle smells of burning oil and wood carried on the wind as they neared a small, outlying settlement. Though the goal was to avoid people, albeit not mandatory, the winged woman hoped not to draw more attention than necessary to the unique duo. Assuming no one wandered out into the forest, the outskirts of the occupied grounds would offer them a bit of security.

"This seems as good a place as any," Morgana pronounced decidedly as she pulled out her sleeping items, laying them out in the cozy hollow within the exposed roots of large Demacian Henwood. While not the tallest type of tree in Runeterra, their circumference easily surpassed most species making them great for refuge.

The specter stopped, surveying the area, wishing to verify the mage's concept of a safe location. "Are we unable to continue to our destination? You do not require sleep, so we also assumed that you do not fatigue."

"I told you before, I like it, so we're doing it," Morgana argued matter-of-factly as she positioned herself atop her bed roll, wrapping herself in her cloak.

Most times, she would expect to find Kalista fidgeting with her hair or the hem of the ragged cloth she kept draped about her waist, but this time her hands were still as her icy gaze attempted to settle on something in the distance. The woman completely ignored Morgana as she swiveled her head from left to right, seemingly searching for some invisible object. Finally, she focused on something. The smile that gradually crept across her face was one of malice, a deep, guttural laugh escaping her lips as it did.

"We have something we must attend to. We shall return," Kalista said, unnervingly excited, as she pooled into mist and wisped off into the trees before Morgana could say a word.

Morgana was shocked and slightly worried, not out of concern for the specter's safety as she had no doubt that she could blow through most anything or anyone who stood in her path, but she had never seen her act in such a manner. She had been under the impression that Kalista would stay with her until the contract was met or otherwise, but clearly this was not the case. _She said she'll be back, I trust she will be_, the mage thought assuredly before pulling the cloak over her hair and closing her eyes, trying not to dwell on what had just occurred.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Despite the towering treetops shrouding her resting place from most of the light, a few sparse rays still managed to penetrate deep enough past the mage's eyelids to rouse her from her slumber. Though she did not dream last night, she could vaguely recall being slightly upset when sleep took her. She cracked an eye open.

"Good morning, Morgana."

She was not prepared to see the spectral warrior's gaze only a mere foot above her, peering down from the root system she slept in, causing her to swiftly jolt upright and nearly crash her forehead into the tangled branches.

"Sweet goddess of the moon! _Why _are you there and _must _you startle me like tha-..." the winged woman exclaimed before her voice began to trail off into a much calmer, more curious tone. "...Oh, you're glowing!"

"Ha! You flatter us! It has been quite some time since we have received such a genuine compliment," Kalista retorted sarcastically, clearly understanding the true meaning behind the statement.

It had thrown Morgana off-guard, but the specter had somehow managed to regain her brilliant turquoise glow. A full week had passed since she had inadvertently weakened the woman with no such sign of her recovery, but now, overnight, she seemed as bright as ever.

"Stop that, you know what I meant," the mage said, rolling her eyes and brushing off the comment. "How did you do it?"

Kalista hesitated slightly. "... Such matters should not concern you," the specter responded, not meeting the other's gaze.

"If it helps you recover from my soul binding, then it is my concern. I'm sure it's fine, not like you've gone off and murdered anyo-..." the winged woman trailed off, her attempt at being humorous soured as she accidentally acknowledged the most probable circumstance.

"Oh."

"We assumed you would not approve. Since we are stuck with you, we felt it better to keep such business to ourselves."

Morgana took a deep breath. Kalista was right, she was livid, but not with her. She had assumed that since the specter was bound to her through their contract, that she would not leave until the pact was fulfilled or otherwise. Seeing that the woman was still able to go off to hunt was unnerving, and guilt began to settle in the pit of her stomach as she realized she had no real power to stop her. She exhaled slowly.

"I thought you couldn't hear them anymore," the mage finally spoke softly, mindful of her tone and the emotions she wished to convey. "Isn't the entire reason you're here with me because you couldn't, you know, do _that_? What's keeping you from just leaving?"

"This was the first time since approaching you that we have heard a call. You have been quieter, less angry as of late, and we are close to civilization. Any number of factors could have contributed," the warrior explained. "And we have felt your soul, Morgana. The power that coursed through us when we first sealed our pact, we have never felt anything like it. We shall not give that up so easily."

"Why tell me all of this? Why answer my questions?"

"Why not? You ask without malicious intent or desire to betray us with this information, do you not? There is no harm in cooperating with you, we have told you this before."

Morgana finally took notice of how the specter's icy blue eyes were locked onto hers, and she glanced away, feeling a slight bit of shame for considering the idea that the woman might have any ulterior motives. "... but you're feeling okay now?"

"Better than ever."

The mage glanced down at her fingernails, noticing that she had been absentmindedly picking at them. "Will you do it again?"

"... You know the answer to that."

She did. The curse did not allow the _Spear of Vengeance_ to have a choice.

"I'd like it if you'd tell me before you go, like you did this last time," she asked calmly. "I don't wish for this to be one of my three requests, I won't force you to tell me, but it would put me at ease, I think."

"Will you try to stop us?"

"I will not, you have my word."

The specter nodded. "Then we acknowledge your request."

"Thank you, Kalista."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 -

It took the better part of the day for the two to reach the outer rampart of Demacia proper. The sun was long past its peak and the shadows from the surrounding structures grew longer. The massive petricite walls loomed nearly five stories above them, where they waited patiently near a sewage passage at the base, far from any outlying settlements.

"You seem distant," Morgana finally spoke, breaking the quiet that had formed between them over the past few hours of travel. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, it has just been quite some time since we have been to a city so large for leisure," the specter admitted. "It is… loud here."

The mage turned towards Kalista with a confused look. "But there's nothing out here, save some ambient noise from the for-… oh. _That_. Um, well, yes. It is a big place and you're bound to find people who are troubled," she added cautiously, trying to be respectful of the other woman's curse. "...Are you going to leave again?"

"Not now. We told you we would tell you if we were, did we not?"

"But why? What's stopping you?" The winged woman pressed a bit more coldly than she had meant to. She hadn't even intended to question her motives, but again, curiosity got the best of her and she could not hold her tongue.

The specter paced a few steps forward, positioning herself directly in front of Morgana. Two translucent blue fingers were drawn up and placed against the soft flesh covering the mage's sternum.

"You," the warrior said simply with a shrug. "_Your _soul is more infinitely more valuable to us than any mere mortal's. That anger from before, we were concerned that we might have sacrificed our opportunity, and this is not a chance we are willing to take again. We will remain by your side, unless necessary."

The purple haired woman felt her face flush, despite the chill that crept from Kalista's touch. Even though she was well aware of the power that she herself held, the response she received was far more candid than she was expecting. Even more unexpected was the response it elicited from the mage. Uncountable time had passed since anyone had expressed that they needed her, and even though Morgana knew that this spirit craved nothing more than to claim her soul, the desire for that need was overwhelming.

Kalista clearly noticed Morgana's change in stature, as she shifted her hand up to gauge the warmth radiating from the mage's forehead.

"Are you alright, Morgana? You feel hot. Do you need rest?"

The fallen angel would have backed away had she not been up against a wall. She hadn't realized how long it had been since she had received any sort of intimate contact by another, despite the innocence behind the gesture. As foreign as the sensation was, she abruptly realised how much she craved it, and panic was starting to swell in the pit of her stomach.

"Morg!" A voice called in a hushed yell from within the gate interrupting the moment, saving the mage from further embarrassment. A sense of relief replaced the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Back away from her, fiend!" The petite blonde hissed as she dropped the hood of her cloak and drew an illuminated baton from beneath the shroud. The ends of the rod glittered with unnatural light as the woman drew in energy from her surroundings. Morgana quickly shoved herself from the wall, all adrenaline from the previous encounter now channeled into this one. "Luxanna, no! It's okay," she exclaimed while hastily fashioning herself in front of her traveling partner to act as a shield, "she's with me!"

It only took a second for the blonde to register what was said, the energy beginning to fade as quickly as it had appeared. "Are you crazy?! What is that?" The blonde demanded as she gestured to Kalista with her now dull baton.

"She's a friend, Lux, and no harm will come to her," Morgana's voice dropped to a serious tone as she looked to the blonde for her agreement.

"Ugh, fine," the Demacian woman huffed as she combed her fingers through her now slightly ruffled hair. "You just looked like you were about ready to run earlier. I thought you might have been in trouble."

The slight pink color returned to the Morgana's cheeks as she recalled what had transpired moments before. "Really, everything is okay," she responded as she stepped to the side of the specter. "Lux, this is Kalista. Kalista, this is the friend I told you abou-... why are you looking at her like that?"

"Can you not see how broken this one is? Hate rolls off of her in waves." The spirit's eyes were trained on the light mage, her lips turned up in a subtle smirk.

"NOPE. _Absolutely _not. Lux, if and when she tries to talk you into giving her your soul, don't listen to her," the winged woman warned before setting her steady, resolute gaze back on the specter. "And you. Don't. Even. _Think_. About it."

"We ju-"

"_Don't_."

Kalista's predatory gaze shifted to Morgana for a few seconds before the sharp teal glow dimmed. The warrior simply crossed her arms and looked off into the distance, evidently not wishing to push her luck.

"Um, Morg? Do you think I could talk to you for a minute, you know, over _there_?" Lux half whispered as she pointed to a large tree a few yards away, paying no actual mind to whether the specter could hear her or not.

The dark mage rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back," she spoke calmly to Kalista before making her way to Lux's requested location.

Morgana settled her hands on her hips and half-impatiently looked at Lux, waiting for the other woman to start. She was fairly certain she knew what was going to be asked of her, but the winged woman found this side meeting to be rather unnecessary, and she certainly wasn't about to be the one to start.

"What are you doing Morg?!" Though Lux's tone was hushed, the accusatory hiss behind it was still as potent as ever. "Do you even know anything about that… thing? What it's capable of?"

"Are you saying I'm not capable of judging one's character for myself? Or handling myself if something goes wrong?" Morgana eyed the blonde intensely. "Do you truly think I would keep the company of one whom I felt threatened by? Bring them into your home if I thought it was unsafe?"

The dark mage noticed as Lux shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny, but her attention was still mostly glued to her peripheral vision. Kalista still stood a short distance away, her gaze focused on one of the ethereal spears she had manifested to twirl as she attempted to feign indifference, but she knew the warrior was listening. Morgana was glad for it; she wanted the specter to trust her. Secrets and hidden hostilities were the quickest way to undo all the progress she had made.

Lux crossed her arms adamantly. "The sentinels risk their lives fighting their kind, Morg! We are constantly losing our people to that battle. I _do_ trust you, just please understand where my anxiety is coming from."

"I do, Lux, and I give you my word that she will come and go peacefully. If that does not happen, the punishment for her misdeeds shall be mine." She said this last bit extra clearly. Not for Lux, but to ensure that Kalista heard her, hopefully displaying how much trust she's putting in the specter.

The light mage took in a deep breath and held it for a second before exhaling, giving a slight nod in response to Morgana's offer. "Shall we go then? You haven't had the chance to tell me what this visit is about. Would you like lunch?"

"I'd love to but we're in a bit of a hurry." While the two of them didn't exactly have anywhere else to be, she didn't want Kalista stuck in the city for any longer than she needed to. "Besides, I'm certainly not Demacia's most welcomed visitor," the dark mage laughed before starting towards the large grate that led to the sewer system, Lux following right alongside her and Kalista a few paces behind them both.

"Hey, I'm not a mind reader like someone I know, and you still haven't said where we're going," the blonde pointed out, clinging to Morgana's side in an attempt to keep as much distance as possible between her and the specter.

"We need access to your library. Seems my collection on the Shadow Isles is lacking," the dark mage admitted, slowing just slightly to allow Lux to take the lead, "and perhaps anything on the noble families from the surrounding area."

"I'm not sure exactly what we have since I haven't had any reason to skim that stuff, but I know for sure we have something. The sentinels are constantly bringing back new research, and occasionally some old text resurfaces in Bilgewater that we have copies of," the blonde assured her before redirecting the conversation towards the specter, her tone unreasonably polite. "So, Kalista was it, what brings you so far from home?"

The warrior looked up, partly shocked that the Demacian woman acknowledged her presence, even if it was just for show. "We came seeking your friend. Her assistance with a task of ours was required, and she requested a few favors in return."

"Riiiight, sounds like fun!" the light mage replied generically. It wasn't clear if she even listened to the specter's explanation, or if she did but didn't really care.

Morgana's noticeably tensed shoulders loosened, glad that the noblewoman chose not to press any further. She knew that Lux would not have responded positively towards a more thorough explanation and was thankful that Kalista chose to give a simplified version.

Kalista.

The long silence that followed the short exchange gave the dark mage too much time to think. Her skin still tingled where Kalista had touched, and she found herself trying to rationalize it. _Surely it's the pact_, the winged woman reasoned internally, _she said she didn't know what effects the bonding would have, it must be that._ But for some reason her mind couldn't stop replaying that interaction on repeat, and each time the same feeling of electricity shot through her flesh, making her heart rate unsteady.

"Well, here we are!" Lux said in her characteristically cheery tone as she pressed her palm against a petricite panel, causing it to slide open.

The shrill declaration caused Morgana to jump, abruptly pulling her from her thoughts. She gently shook her head, forcing herself to come to. It felt like only minutes had passed, but she knew that it took at least an hour and a half to get to the Crownguard vault through the sewers. _I must still be tired from the travel, _she told herself to excuse the passage of time, despite knowing full well that exhaustion did not affect her the same way it did mortals.

The light from within the vault was unnaturally bright considering how strict the city was against the use of magics, or perhaps her eyes were just unprepared after the dim illumination of the tunnels. Architecturally, the chamber matched that of traditional Demacian style, white marbled petricite walls, trimmed in ornate gold. There were six petricite pillars that circled a round, 10-seat table in the center of the large hexagonal room, each with a prominent figure from the Crownguard family history carved into it that faced inwards. Each of the six walls, save the one with the entrance, had an alcove filled with some combination of bookshelves or glass cases, all brimming with text or artifact.

"You'd be best to start over there, I think," Lux suggested as she pointed toward an alcove to the left side of the vault. "That's where we keep what the sentinels bring in. So... unfortunately, I have a family dinner I must attend, as I don't want to have to explain my absence. You're free to copy down whatever you need, and if you need to borrow any books, just tell me which ones so I know what's gone. I'll be back in four or five hours, okay?"

"Of course, Lux," Morgana replied with a nod and a smile, "we'll be fine here. And thank you."

With a wave the blonde shut the large panel behind her, leaving the two of them to their research.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 -

Morgana found herself wasting no time, immediately starting to sift through the contents of the recommended alcove, pulling out quite a few manuscripts and scroll cases and piling them up into the arms of the warrior. Occasionally, when the stack got too tall, Kalista would deliver them to the table at the center of the room. For the next hour the vault was quiet, save for the shuffling of parchment while they gathered the appropriate resources. The dark mage kept herself busy in her work, primarily in effort to keep out the invasive thoughts and anxieties that had plagued her for the earlier part of the day.

"This should suffice," Morgana confirmed, half to herself, half to the other woman as she sat herself down at the table in front of a stack of tomes, "feel free to help or pick through what you'd like."

Kalista nodded in understanding before heading back to the bookshelves. The mage cracked open the cover of the nearest text, a thin book titled _On the Properties of the Black Mist_ and began reading.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

The shifting of the petricite paneling startled Morgana, her eyes peeling from the parchment for the first time in apparent hours.

"I'm back!" Lux called from the entrance, a cloth tote in hand, "and I brought you some food."

The fallen angel didn't ever feel hungry in the way that mortals did, but her routine always felt a bit off if she went without a meal for too long. It hadn't occurred to her until the scent of cooked sausage and sweet rolls filled the room that she hadn't taken the time to eat today.

"Oh, thank the sweet goddess of the moon, you are a savior," Morgana thanked the blonde through a lengthy stretch, before moving the books aside to make room for the meal.

"What happened to your _friend_?"

The dark mage froze, panic rushing through her. She had been so caught up in her research that she hadn't even noticed the warrior's absence. In an instant her appetite was gone, and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"We are here," Kalista called out from one of the alcoves before a wisp of mist pooled across the floor and the specter reformed in the chair beside her.

All former panic became a lump of guilt that tore at her chest. Despite the promise that Kalista had made to her, the first thing she thought was that she had broken it. That perhaps the woman who now sat next to her didn't care about going back on her word. Morgana knew it was foolish; to consider that the literal vengeance incarnate would betray her trust in such a way, but it still didn't stop that from being the first scenario that crossed her mind.

She looked up and her sorrowful eyes met icy blue ones. Morgana tried to mask her emotions, but she knew that Kalista could see right through her facade. Thankfully, the specter had enough tact to not draw attention to it while they were in Lux's company.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't see that mist thing," the blonde articulated aloud as she started poking through the piles of reading material on the table. "Find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, I think so," Morgana confirmed as she quickly focused herself and rose from her seat, before gesturing towards a small stack of items in front of her. "Could I borrow these books and map?"

Lux nodded as she walked to grab a piece of parchment and pen to scribble down the names of the texts.

"Lady Crownguard," Kalista hesitated as the light mage penned the title of the last book. "Might you lend us these two as well?" She slid the tomes over to Lux.

Morgana could only make out part of the barely legible title of the book on top, but it looked to be on the history of the rune wars. The blonde looked to her first to ensure she would get the materials back before agreeing and adding them to the list.

"I'll return everything else to the shelves to make sure it all ends up in the right place. Do you need an escort out of the tunnels?"

"We should be fine, Lux," the dark mage answered as she packed her and Kalista's quarry into the leather bag. "Thank you though, for everything. Next time I promise we shall make time for lunch."

"Fantastic, I can't wait!" Lux said cheerfully as she ushered them out of the vault and slid the panel closed behind them.

"... you are troubled," Kalista mentioned casually as soon as the door was shut.

Morgana let out a small chuckle, aware that the specter would have noticed, but amused at her haste to bring attention to it. "Oh? And how could you tell?"

"We can feel your frustrations. Somehow, though, they have changed."

"What do you mean?"

"It is difficult to explain," Kalista said after a moment. "When we first arrived, you were filled with this… unrestrained resentment. It manifested as this horrid cry; one we could eventually no longer ignore. Shortly after, your soul had calmed greatly, despite your problems remaining unresolved. We are still unsure why this happened, but this lull in your torment allowed us to... tend to our duties. While we were preparing to leave the vault, some of your anguish returned. Why?"

"You... can feel all that?" she asked, ignoring the other woman's question.

"Yes, along with those pangs of guilt that just coursed through you."

Morgana couldn't stop her cheeks from brightening out of embarrassment.

The specter continued, "under normal circumstances, the souls we gather are more or less pacified once they become tethered to us. _Yours_ was different. We interact much more intimately with your soul now than we ever could when we first met, since we've bound..."

The more the warrior spoke, the more the electrifying feeling from before they entered the tunnels started to resurface. It was another reminder of how valuable she might potentially be to the woman following behind her. Anxiety started to weigh on her, the sensation sitting heavily at the base of her throat, threatening to suffocate her. She wasn't sure at what point the cool stone of the wall began pressing back against her temple and forearm, but she was grateful for its presence against her hot flesh, especially since it was all that was keeping her upright. Or was it? Morgana tried to steady herself as her knees impacted the hard ground, but her limbs felt numb. Everything felt numb, and as her vision slowly faded, she swore she heard someone calling out her name.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

When Morgana finally came to, the first thing that hit her was the familiar floral scent of her garden. Eyes cracking open, she found herself back in her room, blanket tucked snugly around her. Her hair was dried to her neck and forehead, and the sheets beneath her were slightly damp and wrinkled as though she had spent the whole night tossing and turning with feverish dreams she couldn't remember. What she didn't expect was her lack of clothing. Typically, she would sleep in shorts and a tank top, but all that adorned her now was her undergarments. The mage surveyed the room, the specter nowhere to be found.

"Kalista?" she called out, her voice cracking slightly.

Within moments, turquoise mist trailed along the floor and the specter materialized seated at the foot of her bed.

"You are awake. How are you faring?" the warrior inquired as she handed Morgana a small bowl of fruit and a glass of water. "We could not recall proper meal preparation, but you seem to eat these berries often."

The fallen angel had so many questions.

"Thank you, but how did we get back here? And why am half undressed? And… _why in Runeterra_ is the Spear of Vengeance hand delivering me berries?!"

"We can always reclaim those berries if you continue to act so ungrateful," Kalista replied, the empty threat causing Morgana to playfully grip the container of fruit a little more protectively.

"I _did_ say thank you," the mage rebutted with a fake pout, "and what of the other matters?"

"We were traveling through the sewers and you lost consciousness. We carried you back here, but whatever had caused your ailment was accompanied by fevers. Your clothing had been soaked through with sweat, so we removed it and left you to rest. You have remained asleep for a little over a day and a half."

Morgana's eyes opened wide; shock plastered across her face. "You brought me home? All that way?"

Kalista nodded casually in confirmation, evidently unaware of the impact her actions had on the mage. "It was not difficult, as we transported you via mist. Your possessions are in the other roo-"

Before the specter could finish, Morgana had crawled out from beneath the covers, positioning herself on her knees in front of Kalista, and leaned forward to embrace her. She didn't entirely know what reaction to expect from the woman, but she didn't care. It had been for the better part of her nearly 6000 years on Runeterra since someone had treated her with such respect and delicacy, and even though she knew the warrior's motives were headed by the selfish desires driven by her curse, Morgana couldn't ignore her hospitality.

Seconds passed and the mage decided if Kalista was going to lash out or fade to mist, she likely would have done so by now. She didn't really respond at all, but surely that was better than a negative reaction. Morgana buried her face into the curve of the other woman's neck, her cool teal skin comforting against her own. Her scent was vaguely reminiscent of cold morning dew and it soothed her as she breathed it in deeply. She wasn't sure when it started, but she found her fingers running absentmindedly through the silky black tresses that trailed down the warrior's upper back.

After a few minutes, Morgana realized how awkward this probably was for the other woman and pulled herself away. It wasn't until then that she remembered her lack of clothing, and the mage had never felt so exposed. She curled her wings around to cover herself, but even then, she couldn't force her eyes up to meet Kalista's.

"I'm sorry... that was abrupt and unwarranted," Morgana mumbled softly.

"Your actions presented no harm to us, you need not apologize," the specter laughed gently. "Besides, for whatever the reason, your soul was more docile in that moment than it has ever been. If such a simple circumstance brings you this much tranquility, we shall allow you permission to do it again if you require."

The whole thing made no sense to Morgana. Here she was, sitting on her bed with the Lady of Vengeance, and all she could feel was comfort. The specter _supposedly_ existed solely to harvest the souls of betrayal-laced mortals, but here she was, offering to be her emotional anchor. The mage had always thought of herself as strong and confident, but the way Kalista spoke to her, occasionally touched her, left her feeling weak and powerless.

She nodded her acknowledgment before clearing her throat in an attempt to compose herself. As much as she wanted to pick apart her feelings some more, there were other pressing matters that needed to be addressed.

"Let's discuss what we found in the vault," she said calmly, quickly changing the subject. "I may have found some information about how the ruination was caused, though it seems no one who was alive and present during the cataclysm survived the event, thus this is all speculation."

The specter remained on the bed, listening intently to Morgana speak as she got up and headed to the closet on the far side of the room, finally deciding now was a good time to get dressed.

"Anyways," she continued, "everything points to an imbalance with the healing magics that were so prevalent there. Apparently, the barrier between this realm and the afterlife was incredibly thin there, contributing to the society's ability to bring mortals back from the brink of death. Many texts outlined a specific incident, where when this source of life energy was presented with death, true death, a tear formed between realms, casting the isles beneath a veil of undeath." The mage pulled on a baggy shirt and shorts before returning to her position on the mattress. "Now, you said you recall nothing from before the ruination, correct?"

"That is correct. We… w-"

The specter's voice faltered, the room becoming eerily silent for a moment before a pained, ear-piercing shriek left the woman's lips.

"Kalista?! What's wrong?" Morgana urged as a wave of alarm washed over her.

The warrior's usual chorus of echoing voices was replaced by that of a single, sad voice. "Morg, I believe I know what happened."

"Kalista, can you hear me?! Tell me how I can help you, _please_!" she pleaded to the woman trapped within the specter.

"It… I.."

The warrior shook her head in what looked to be an attempt to refocus herself. As quickly as the episode came, it passed, the woman seemingly unaware of what had just transpired.

"We only recall our time after this ruination."

_She doesn't know_, Morgana realized.

"Kalista," she stated calmly, trying to keep her urgency to a minimum, "I need to soul bind with you again, if I may."

"Now?"

The mage nodded and placed her hands out in front of her for the specter to place hers in. A moment of hesitation was all that passed before she obliged, and Morgana was spiraling through the darkness once again.


End file.
